The Killer
is someone who is, well... killing off competitors. Although he/she did not commit the crimes directly, most events happening around Rue Manor can be attributed to his/her work. As a fair-play game, we the audience don't know his identity until the reveal in finale. __toc__ Routines The Killer usually starts a new day with a Rube Goldberg-style death trap set somewhere around the manor. When the poor victim is in sight, he/she unknowingly starts off a chain of events that eventually results in his/her demise. The next job for The Killer to do is to quietly pass the exam given after "stating the case", or if wanting to distract other contestants, he/she can earn him/herself a "Scared" card by pretending to fail the test, since he/she knows he'll/she'll be in the final 3 anyway. After that, he/she can sit tight in the dining room, waiting for Giles to deliver the name of his/her next victim. The Killer's Identity Season 1 Main article: Cris The season finale revealed the killer to be Cris all along. She "tanked Sheri, flamed Dontae out, blew Adrianna up, got Don mauled, let Ulysses bite the dust, drained Sasha and Dana, induced Geno's headache, blasted Ronnie, choked Melina and finally silenced Lindsey for good". However, at the end of season's finale, she got taken away into custody. And it's Kam who finally gave her the iconic golden cuffs. Victims Season 1 *High Voltage: **Sheri was shot in the back of her neck with a slingshot. **Dontae was burned to death by benzene-soaked pajamas with a little help of static electricity. *Fire Starter: **Adrianna was literally blown away by a golf cart explosion as she was trying to leave the mansion. *Kaboom **Don was poisoned by cyanide gas that came from the stove in the kitchen. *Mountain Lyin **Ulysses was stabbed in the leg with a piece of plywood with two nails covered in oleander. *Bum Ba Dee Da **Dana and Sasha were cut in the arm and had all their blood drained then were dressed up and displayed at the piano by the killer. *All The World's A Stage **Geno was shot by a suppressed 9mm handgun. *Party Crasher **Ronnie was poisoned by ricin extracted from castor beans. *Golden Cuffs **Melina is strangled by Geno's lei. **Lindsey is shot in the throat by an arrow trap. Trivia * It is revealed that whoever commits those crimes doesn't even matter, since they knew nothing about what happened ahead. http://www.realityblurred.com/realitytv/archives/whodunnit/2013_Jul_14_zuiker-interview * And even Anthony himself didn't have any clue on the killer's identity up until episode 8. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnET6oEFveU * The reenactment killer, who livened up those magic murders, is Walker Haynes. His IMDb profile Season 1 * The Killer has committed 11 crimes, 3 of which involved poison (cyanide gas, oleandrin and ricin respectively), 3 of which featured gunshot (a slingshot, a real silencer and an arrow), 2 with some sort of lighting (either flame or explosion is excepted), 2 with blood drain (the frigging double murders), and 1 involved asphyxiation (could've been 2 if Geno hadn't spoiled her plans). * Glitches: — Who could have dragged Geno 3 feet in the dark? None. External Links/References Category:The Killer Category:Players Category:Characters